This invention relates to the camera art, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus and method for purging particulate contaminates from the housing and interior of a camera.
One area of use of the present invention is in cameras with deploying lenses, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Cameras with deploying lenses store the lens in the air space, i.e. backframe, behind the picture-taking lens position. When the lens is deployed, air enters the backframe through cracks and seams in the camera body. Other cameras including those of the single lens reflex type have zoom lenses, flash reflectors or view finders which displace air as they move in and out.
When the camera is carried in a pocket, dust collects in grooves and cracks in the camera body. When the lens is deployed, air is sucked into the camera backframe. This rush of air pulls the collected dust into the camera and onto the mechanism, viewfinder, taking lens and film. This dust causes veiling glare in the viewfinder and taking lens, creates spots on the film and resultant photos and may jam the mechanism. Other cameras with zoom lenses, flash reflectors or viewfinders which deploy will also have this problem.